


If you love somebody set them free

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon divergent AU: Chris Keller arrives in Oz circa season 2, Vern Schillinger thoughtfully shares his prag, Tobias Beecher with his former prag. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you love somebody set them free

88 years. A life sentence handed out by a bored judge, Bonnie crying and Kitty giving him a look of cold scorn. Then hauled away to his new home, feeling the chains tighten around him again. First time since Lardner he got caught. Not for the college boys or the scams, for a fucking robbery. Life is really a stone cold bitch sometimes.  
*

In Oswald Penitentiary, better known as Oz, he meets his old master, Vern Schillinger. Still a vulture perched at the top of the prison food chain. Best to try to be as friendly as possible. Vern has a brand new prag, since a few months back, too new for him to be bored with him yet. A lawyer on the outside, here a bitch ready for a master since the first moment he entered the building. He looks soft and unused to hard-core prison life, blue eyes constantly eyeing Vern as if he needs permission to breathe. Poor bastard. Been there, done that.  
“I rescued him from that thing,” sneers Vern and points to a massive black man who’s smiling manically and seems a born predator. One to watch with care.  
“He was grateful after I branded him,” says Vern and grins. “Nice little swastika on the ass. I own him and he knows it”  
Keller nods. The blond man seems to know his place, ever avoiding contact with anybody who’s not his master.  
“I can share him with you for old times’ sake” says Vern, eyes unmoved by any emotion.  
“Yeah” Why not?  
“Good. Later we’ll do him together,” adds Vern and gets on with telling Mark Mack some business or other.

*  
Later means the storage room that afternoon. Vern’s bribed Metzger to get the room to themselves for a bit. Nice to have a CO on your side. Vern does what he does best, calling the shots. He pushes Beecher to his knees and tells him to be as quiet as he can. Keller sees his eyes glaze over, a hint of something less subservient pears through for millisecond. Intriguing. That one was not a born bitch, he was made into one. And his master will use him just like one every day and night. Vern unzips his pants and takes his dick out, he then pushes into his little prag from behind and instructs him to suck Keller off at the same time. Beecher complies like a nice little bitch. Vern starts drilling into him, efficiently and thoughtlessly. Beecher sucks Keller like a pro, Vern no doubt taught him all he knows. Keller feels guilt for second, before the heat and sensation takes over. Beecher moves his tongue around the shaft and there’s a thrilling hint of teeth, though he won’t bite. Keller moans and feels something he hasn’t felt in a long time, a strange sense of contentment pours through him. It’s odd; he’s in a storage room getting a blowjob from his old master’s new slave while said master is screwing the guy at the same time. He doesn’t feel like this because of Vern, even though he’s connected to him through Beecher’s trembling body. No, it’s Beecher he’s feeling strangely drawn to. He’d like to get him alone and fuck him without anyone else interfering. The push and pull of Beecher’s tongue is all he knows until he comes into his mouth. Tobias. Toby. He meets the blue eyes for second and sparks fly. Vern grunts and comes and that takes him back to earth.

*  
Beecher seems docile, harmless as he trails after his master. But Keller senses a fire behind those blue eyes, a hint of something wilder that’s just waiting to be born or nurtured. This should be fun. To try and awaken the man’s more dangerous nature and still be able to manipulate him. That’s a game worth playing. To steal Vern’s little plaything from under his nose, and remake him into something more interesting. To seduce him with kindness at first. To do the opposite of what Vern has done. Ask for permission instead of brutalizing into utter submission. Seduce, play. Yes. This will be a worthwhile pursuit.

*  
Schillinger lets him borrow Toby for an afternoon’s fling alone. His mistake. The perfect opportunity to steal him away a little. Beecher proposes to blow him. “No” he says. “Not like that.” Toby’s eyes widen. Chris wants him to feel like he’s given a choice, to work his considerable charms on him. “You like what Vern does to you?” he asks, knowing the answer. “I have no choice” says Toby flatly. “There’s always a choice” breathes Keller against his neck, feeling Toby’s resolve start to weaken. Toby leans in to the touch just a little. They have the storage room to themselves for half an hour. Thanks, Metzger.  
“You can have more than him, better than him,” says Chris. Toby sighs a little and Chris strokes his arm gently. He kisses Toby’s eyelids and whispers comforting words. This one is ready to be taken from his master, to believe he has a say in the matter.  
“I care about you,” says Chris and sounds like he means it. Toby surrenders even before Chris kisses his mouth carefully, teasingly.  
“I want you, only you,” says Toby before too long. The first person in here to show him real kindness is the one who can take him over completely. Chris fucks him as carefully as he can, taking care not to do anything that might unsettle him. Calming with caresses, and soft words. Toby comes all over his hands and looks shocked.  
“I didn’t know it could be like this,” he pants. Ah, Toby you fell so quickly. Keller realizes he wants to do this as much as he can. He needs to get rid of Vern. This is not the way to repay an old master, but what the hell.

Keller looks at the lanky Irishman. He seems like a good man to address his problem.  
“I hear you’re the go to guy if you want someone gone,” he says.  
“I might be. Who do you want gone?”  
“If I did it might be Schillinger”’  
Ryan whistles. “If you’re gonna do someone aim for the top, huh?”  
“I suppose. Will you do it?”  
“Sure. But you do something for me in return”  
“Whatever you want”  
“I know someone I want gone”  
“Do tell”

*

Vern is being slowly poisoned, just like Nino Schibetta was. Tiny glass particles in his food. Keller has paid Ryan by promising to whack Metzger for him. Ryan wants an Irish hack to replace him. He knows McManus is friends with Sean Murphy and will handle the transfer. Keller doesn’t like Metzger and he could care less about Aryan dumbfucks in general. Vern’s death will be personal. Poison for the poisoner.

*  
He corners Metzger in the storage room and slits his throat with a shank, before he can call for help. “See you in hell” he spits. Metzger’s final breaths are just barely drawn as he leaves. Vern has gotten sick, but he doesn’t know what it is or who’s doing it. Of course Keller wouldn’t hurt his old master. Keller is loyal. So loyal he’s in no way sneaking off whenever he can to fuck Toby in secret.

*  
Vern falls over in the cafeteria, spitting blood. Robson rushes to his side and screams for help. Keller feigns shock and Toby cries. As Robson cradles Vern in his arms waiting for a hack to get help, Schillinger mutters “Cocksucker” and passes out. His face is ashen, and his prison greys stained with his not exactly blue blood. Adebisi grins like a maniac, his homeboys laugh and the Aryans are stricken with shock, their leader is invincible isn’t he? Chris feels Vern’s death like a physical thing, and its like the shackles are coming off him. Toby trembles against him and he fights the urge to knock him over and fuck him right there. He just about manages to restrain himself, even though Toby’s holding his hand and leaning real close against him. Now the hacks come and fetch Vern. Keller is light-headed with triumph and hard everywhere. Robson chokes back his tears and he looks like a lost puppy whose master is dead. It’s a good day.

*  
Cutler takes over the Aryans. They seek someone to blame and Simon will have to sleep a little uneasier from now on. Nobody suspects Keller. Robson starts eyeing Toby, wanting to be his new master. Chris knows he must move fast to stop that particular idea from happening.  
*  
Keller gets McManus to put him with Toby. They are friends, see. He can console Beecher in his grief over his old buddy Vern Schillinger. McManus buys it. Chris whistles as he leaves McManus’ office. He can deal with some of the Aryan dunces later. Now he has Toby all to himself at last. The spoils of war to the victor.

*  
The first night he carefully avoids staking any claim, even though Toby begs to be fucked. “Should I call you sir?” he asks, bitch-mode still on.  
“No. Call me Chris, when we’re alone”. He’s not Vern, he can kill with kindness. If you love somebody let them think they’re free to do as they please. Then they come back to you. “What I want you to do is wrestle with me. Go to the gym. You’ve got a great body, but you need more muscle to survive in here”  
“Oh,” says Toby. That makes sense. “You still won’t fuck me?”  
“Not tonight. Later,” he says despite being hard as a rock. It’s important to show he’s a kind friend and confidant, not someone who’ll only take from Toby without giving something in return.

*  
He takes time to build a relationship with Toby, encouraging him to see his kids even when his family doesn’t think it’s such a good idea. Genevieve is divorcing him, but he’s still their father says Chris. Toby agrees with this idea. Chris takes him to the gym on a daily basis, and watches him work out, eyeing that beautiful body with pride. The Aryans stare too of course. Well, let them see what they can’t have.

*  
He relents later and fucks Toby senseless like he’s been begging for since day one. It’s sweet, but Toby’s still too tame for his tastes. He needs to unleash the beast he knows lurks under the tidy surface. Then he’ll have a lover worth his time and effort.

*  
Things have a way of working out for themselves even though you’re scheming. McManus calls for him one day. “It’s Beecher,” he says.  
“What about him?”  
“He’s in the hole for a few days, seems like Robson put his dick where it wasn’t wanted. He bit the tip off”  
Well, well. Good work, baby, who knew you had teeth? You finally stood up for yourself. It will make having you even sweeter.  
“Is he okay?”  
“Robson?”  
“Beecher” He could care less about that idiot Robson.  
“He’s a bit unhinged. He kept screaming for you”  
“Ah. I guess I’ll see him”  
“Yes. I’ll set up counseling with sister Pete” That night put some odd ideas into his head, but Chris can make him see sense if he gets to be too stubborn about doing good deeds or something equally dumb.

*  
Beecher comes back looking wild-eyed and with a beard starting to grow. Some inmates give him wide berth. Keller just smiles.  
“Chris.” says Toby. “I missed you,” with that he throws himself into Chris’ arms and kisses him wildly, drawing a little blood in the process. Keller calms him a little till lights out. After that Toby pounces and thrusts against him before he can say anything.  
“Want to fuck you,” he says. Why not? Let him think he’s in control. Keller submits as Beecher shoves his cock inside roughly, kissing his neck and then starts to fuck him steadily. Toby bites the neck and his hands are gripping Chris’ sides with all his strength. Chris feels the pain as Toby pushes into him over and over. That’s going to hurt tomorrow, might even bleed a little. The pleasure soon takes over and he feels Toby coming inside him with full force, and it takes him over the edge as well.  
“I love you” Toby says.  
“I love you too” says Chris.  
This is the man he sensed behind the prag’s dull eyes. The wild, snarling creature he knew he could unleash. Maybe Robson thinks he did it, but the design was all Keller. If you let someone run the length of their wildness, then they’ll come back to you and you know you have them. However long it lasts. Keller doubts he could find a more interesting creature in here or anywhere else for that matter. He’ll make parole before Chris, but well..there’s always options.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I got the title from the Sting song, apologies to the singer who didn’t intend such a disturbing meaning to that song. “Every breath you take” is a stalker’s anthem though.  
> “Run the length of your wildness” is an expression borrowed from Kathe Green’s folk album of that name from the sixties. Yay psych-folk. 
> 
>  
> 
> Written for the Oz Prompt-a-Thon 2014.


End file.
